


Reclamation

by KurtsAnatomy



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtsAnatomy/pseuds/KurtsAnatomy
Summary: Kurt Hummel is starting his third year at Hogwarts, and it's about to be his most eventful one yet.With a notorious mass-murderer on the loose, and puberty taking its effects, Kurt must sort through the wreckage and find himself amongst the looming question of his parentage, and the consequences of every choice he's made since starting Hogwarts.What lengths wouldn't you go to to find out who you really are?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just to want to take a quick second to say that this work is quite heavily inspired by Azorrah_lee's "A Strange Set of Circumstance" series, which I've read multiple times and this kept jumping out at me so I had to write it. Enjoy :)

_“When the winding path reaches its end, and the night grows to an apex of darkness, he shall choose whether to reclaim what was once his. And the stray bird in the raven’s nest will choose to rise with the darkness or to fall with an icy caress.”_

_31 st October 1981_

The man pressed his back against the wall, breathing raggedly.  

His clothes were torn, face flushed from running as fast as his legs could carry him, as his life depended on it and an assortment of other metaphors that were apt to his situation.

He tightened his grip on his wand and pressed it to his neck. He took a deep breath to steady himself from the raucous chaos that exploded around him.

The air around him glowed a brilliant white light.

“It’s over, old friend. Please, make sure he’s okay. You know what to do.”

The luminous light faded until only the darkness remained.

The man pocketed his wand and rubbed his hands together.

He focused his mental energy on the surfaces around him.

His world spun upside down until everything felt smaller.

The ground felt closer than before as he bounded into the night.

The man let out a sharp growl as his surroundings closed in around him, boxing him in.

A sharp snap sounded in the quiet air and voices were speaking. He didn’t know what they were saying as he was lifted from the ground. The man whispered something to the people around him before the world turned to black.

1st September 1993

“We’re going to miss you so much,” Carole Hudson-Hummel sobbed into her stepson’s neck.

Kurt Hummel rolled his eyes fondly. “We’ve done this twice before, Carole. You and Dad send me off to Hogwarts and I assure you that I’ll write every day, which I subsequently forget to do. But this time I’m promising you that I will. Roger’s going to be thrilled with all the exercise he’ll be getting. Won’t you, bud?”

The majestic barn owl in the cage adjacent to Kurt hooted in disinterest.

Burt Hummel let out a quick chuckle. He looked around at the abundance of students boarding the train with their pets, , racing to join up with their friends. “You let us know if you want to come home. I’ll drive to Hogwarts and pick you up myself.”

“Dad, you can’t even see the building, remember?”

Burt shrugged. “I’m your father, I’ll find a way in.”

Kurt grinned at his doting father’s resilient attitude. He knew that was where he himself got his steely will from. In nurture at least, considering he wasn’t related to Burt by blood.

Elizabeth Hummel had died when Kurt was just six, something that had truly devastated him.

The grief was hard on him and Burt alike, as was predicted. They became temperamental, moody, and would argue more than was healthy. Once the unusually precocious Kurt learned more words and rhetoric patterns, along with more details about his deceased mother, he began to fight back just as viciously as Burt could. At the peak of their arguments, Burt had drunkenly threatened to kick the boy from the house, aged nine, because he wasn’t his responsibility anyway. Carole, who Burt had married just the year before, (two years after Elizabeth’s passing Kurt was quick to remind him) was shocked at the revelation and asked for more details, as had a belligerent and distraught Kurt.

Burt had told him, rather reluctantly, that Elizabeth had had an affair during a particularly unstable part of their marriage. She had regretted it immediately, begging Burt to forgive her, as he had. He would have done anything for that woman. Then she had revealed that she was pregnant.

Elizabeth was reticent to contact the biological father and Burt had assured her that she needn’t. He was more than willing to raise the child himself as though they were not his own.

It was only when Kurt was born that Elizabeth informed the father. After nine months of stewing on whether or not to tell him, she had caved and had reached out to him. The man had been overjoyed at the news, asking to be as involved as she and Burt were comfortable with. She had allowed him to be present for the birth, much to Burt’s dismay. He had not gotten along with the man who impregnated his wife, the man whose son he would be raising. The father had backed out of their lives, seeing how happy the trio was going to be when they took the baby home. But not before he had put his choice of a name into the ring. He had offered a suggestion and disappeared from their lives for good, sending money for Kurt every two months, when he could.

Burt and Elizabeth lived a happy six years with Kurt from then on.

Or at least that was the story that Kurt had been told. There was something about it that didn’t quite click to him, his radar for sniffing out lies was slightly tingling.

Kurt had adjusted to this new information better than everyone had expected. His biggest source of anguish came from his step-brother, Finn Hudson, and his all too easy assimilation into the family dynamic. Kurt’s initial jealousy of his father had been poorly disguised until the issue had been put onto the table by Burt, who assured him that he would never be replaced.

It had been like that for the next few years until the revelation that Kurt had been a wizard had shaken them all to their cores.

Kurt, however, had taken to his magical aptitude with aplomb. He had taken advantage of the summer before Hogwarts reading up on the customs and politics and histories of the wizarding world, as well as combing through his first-year curriculum more times than was probably necessary.

“I’m sure you would, Dad. Now, I should probably get going. No point delaying these goodbyes any further, Carole might just run out of tears to shed on my behalf.”

Carole sniffled. “Thanks, Kurt,” she added, sarcasm dripping from her tone. Kurt had taught her well.

Burt roped Kurt into a tight hug. “Love you, buddy. Remember, we’re only a letter away. And you can come home.”

Kurt wondered why he kept broaching the subject of coming home, but let it go with a  small frown. “I’ll let you know if I want to come home, I promise. Tell Finn I’ll write to him later in the week, okay? Love you both!”

And with three hearty waves, Kurt skipped onto the train. The attendant enchanted his luggage to fly into the luggage car at the back of the train. Kurt carried only Roger on board with him, as well a clothing bag containing his robes for the obligatory Sorting Ceremony and Welcoming Feast they would be looking forward to in the coming year.

A slight pang of anxiety hit Kurt as he realised it was the first year out of the three that he wouldn’t be boarding with his friends and would hence have to find them.

As fast as the feeling had hit him, he had created a solution.

He slowly opened the door to Roger’s cage, wincing as the owl fluttered his wings dramatically and flew straight down the train. Kurt followed the bird, weaving past people on his way.

“Watch it, Hummel,” Tracey Davis, a Slytherin girl he knew from Charms class, muttered as he dodged past her.

“Sorry, Tracey,” Kurt replied sheepishly as Roger came to a halt not too far from them, diving headfirst into the compartment.

Kurt smiled at the bird’s intuition before poking his head around the compartment door.

“Anything from the trolley, dear?” Kurt wheezed in a scarily accurate impression of the lady who pushed the trolley on the Hogwarts Express.

His friends smiled at him in unison.

“Hey, Kurt,” Terry Boot greeted him, patting the seat next to him. He took the seat, dipping his head in gratitude.

He looked across the compartment at the rest of his friends: Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, and Anthony Goldstein.

The five of them had been inseparable since halfway through the first year when Professor Sprout had assigned them a group project in Herbology and they had gotten along tremendously. It was easy for them to then knit together the lines of their friendship as each individual had a deep connection with the others. There was no weak link, they were all as close as the strongest friendship was. That was, arguably, Kurt and Terry, who had sat together at their first-year Welcoming Feast and had discovered that they were sharing a room together as well, which only made their bond even stronger.

“How is everyone? Our weekly letter writing webs can only reveal so much.”

Susan pursed her lips. “We were actually just talking about Azkaban.”

Kurt smiled. “Did Anthony finally get caught for stealing that extra set of robes from Madam Malkin.”

The blond boy paled, looking around the room in abundant paranoia. “I always feel like she’s watching me.”

Neville shook his head. “I’m sure you’ve heard the news about Sirius Black by now.”

Kurt frowned. “If he wasn’t on a _Vogue_ cover this year, I haven’t heard of him.”

Terry grimaced, ignoring Anthony’s confused look. “He’s the first person to ever escape from Azkaban.”

Anthony leaned forward. “You know, the wizard prison.”

Kurt smirked. “I’m Muggle-born, Anthony, I’m not remedial.”

Anthony mumbled his apologies as Susan sighed, continuing the explanation.

“Nobody knows how he did it. It’s completely surrounded by Dementors and it’s even on a remote island far away from anything.”

Kurt felt a chill creep its way up his spine. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself. “I’m assuming he’s dangerous, then?”

Neville nodded gravely. “He was the one who betrayed Harry’s parents to You-Know-Who that night. He killed twelve Muggles and a wizard, Peter Pettigrew.”

“He sounds like a real delight,” Kurt drawled. “would love to meet him sometime.”

Neville unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and delicately began to eat it. “That’s the thing, nobody knows what he wants.”

Susan raised a hand. “My aunt, Amelia, told me something about it.”

Everyone leaned forward to hear the story.

Susan cleared her throat. “Apparently, when Black learned that the Dark Lord had perished all those years ago, he was furious. He was his most loyal follower and she thinks he’s been trying to escape for twelve years, all to exact revenge on Harry.”

Anthony gaped. “Just when you think that boy’s been through enough.”

Neville gaped. “That’s dark. She really told you that?”

Susan shrugged with a slight smirk. “I may have been eavesdropping.”

Terry chuckled. “Thought so. What do we do with this information?”

Kurt nodded solemnly. “I’m assuming Harry knows by now.”

Terry shrugged. “Probably. I’m guessing Ron filled him in or something. Hermione knows everything, maybe she did.”

Kurt turned to Neville. “As the Gryffindor delegate of this group, could you let us know how he’s doing from time to time. Sitting next to him as he falls asleep in History of Magic isn’t quite enough time to get up to speed on his wellbeing.”

Neville nodded. “I’ll be sure to do that.”

The five spent the remainder of their journey catching up on each other’s summer holidays.

Anthony had detailed his extensive re-organisation of his closet, as well as his trying experience with the Monster’s Book of Monsters. Neville had empathised with the latter.

“You’re supposed to stroke the spine,” Kurt and Terry said in chorus. Susan nodded seconds later.

“Well, how were we supposed to know that?” Anthony whined. “That damn book chewed up my favourite socks.”

Susan smirked. “Were those the ones with the little Bowtruckles on?”

Anthony blushed before nodding.

“So how was your summer, Terence?” Kurt wondered. “Your letters were rather vague about your Paris trip.”

“Wizarding France is weird, man,” Terry chuckled. “Sure, everybody’s gorgeous and the food is lovely, but not being allowed to drink yet really doesn’t help when there’s wine _everywhere_. Though I swear I almost transferred to Beauxbatons when I had the bread there. You would’ve loved it, Kurt.”

Kurt shrugged. “Who needs France when you complete the re-organisation of your closet?”

Anthony wiggled his eyebrows. “It makes it easier when you’re not hiding in it anymore.”

Susan and Neville snickered at the obvious joke. Kurt just shook his head fondly.

“Then what’s your excuse, Goldstein?”

Anthony just winked.

Susan grinned. “So how do we think this next Defence teacher is going to fare?”

“You mean considering the first one was fifty percent evil overlord and the second one didn’t know how to _spell_ overlord?”

Kurt giggled. “If we’re due a pattern, I would say this one is going to be fairly competent, but also hiding a secret that we’ll find out towards the end of the year.”

Neville paled. “Was there Divination homework I didn’t know about?”

Kurt shrugged. “No, I wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore just after school let out last year pleading that he provides us with an appropriate Defence teacher who was thoroughly vetted and won’t be harbouring Voldemort on the back of his head.”

“And you’re assuming he listened to you,” Anthony clarified.

“I’m the second best student in our year, he’s bound to listen to me.”

Susan rolled her eyes. “And you’re not bitter about it at _all_ ,” she chirped.

Kurt folded his arms. “Maybe if Hermione Granger would stop getting perfect scores in Transfiguration, then maybe I would have a shot at winning.”

Terry frowned. “How do you know you’re still second if exams were cancelled last year? We have no way of knowing our homework averages, which I’m assuming are the basis for our second-year grades.”

Neville groaned. “Damn Potions.”

“Oh Terence, I just know these things. When it comes to admin, I’m like a bloodhound. I must sniff out the information, it’s what I’m trained to do.”

As the group laughed, an unsettling cold fog ripped its way across the windows outside the train. An icy mist spread across the train’s exterior.

The light inside the compartment flickered on and off, before snapping off.

Kurt jumped, startled, clamping his hand around Terry’s thigh. Susan brought her knees up to her chest.

“The Hogwarts Express has never broken down before,” Anthony whispered. “In its extensive history, it’s never broken down.”

Kurt slid open the compartment door, poking his head out to look down the corridor. He saw various other students thinking and doing the same thing.

The train shook violently, throwing Kurt back into his seat. Roger hooted uncomfortably from his position on the seat next to Kurt. Kurt ran his trembling fingers through the bird’s feathers, trying to soothe him.

“What happening?” Susan whispered harshly.

As she spoke, the compartment door froze up, ice spreading across it, filling the compartment with a cold dread that lingered in the air.

Roger flew onto Kurt’s outstretched arm as he ushered everybody into the back corner of the compartment. Terry and Anthony squished themselves into the corner, Kurt backed up against the former. Neville and Susan held onto each other for support. Trevor, Neville’s toad, croaked disinterestedly from atop Neville’s hand.

Roger’s eyes widened as a thin, bony claw wrapped itself around the slightly opened compartment door.

“Seriously, guys, what’s happening?” Susan hissed again.

As the door slid open, a black void filled the doorway. The air became harder to inhale, room feeling devoid of any feeling, anything they could grasp onto. Roger hooted uncomfortably, flying to the other side of the compartment.

Kurt blinked rapidly, dizziness overtaking him. He jerked upwards as the creature beckoned into the room, swishing its cloak-like body.

His mind filled with images he would have much rather forgotten. His mother, laying in the hospital bed. His father, spinning out of control. His friendless childhood, the torment. The anxiety of his parentage, that would once keep him up at night. Everything swirled around his brain until he could no longer anchor himself to what was happening.

His eyes filled with a brilliant white light, before the world he knew collapsed around him, replacing the luminous white with a dark, ominous black.


	2. Swept Away

Kurt shot awake, smacking his head on the back of the seat. He was pleased to discover he was perfectly lucid, perhaps due to the influence of magic.

Although he could have sworn he had left the train in favour of floating endlessly in a vast, unending abyss, the Hogwarts Express compartment greeted him when he woke, as did his friends. And an older, kind-faced man who leaned over him curiously. 

“You’re awake.”

“This is how all mad scientist story arcs begin. If you’re going to dissect my brains for research purposes, at least inform me prior to experimentation so you can get my consent.” 

Susan rolled her eyes. “Sorry, Professor, he’s always like this when he wakes up.”

Kurt frowned. “Professor? You must be the new Defence teacher, then.” 

The man smiled and nodded. “Professor Remus J. Lupin.”

Kurt offered his hand. “Kurt E. Hummel.”

“Well Kurt, how are you feeling? You passed out for a little bit there.”

Kurt’s hand flew to his head, as though he’d forgotten what had just happened. “I did, didn’t I?” He gaze flickered to the doorway, where shadows moved around ominously. “I saw that _thing_ and then I saw...black.” 

Lupin smiled kindly. “That was a Dementor, Kurt, foul creatures when you first encounter them. They guard Azkaban.”

Anthony grimaced. “Professor Lupin said they were checking the train for Sirius Black.”

Kurt scoffed. “Surely a man smart enough to escape from a maximum security prison knows better than to hitch a ride on the Hogwarts Express. Honestly, what were they thinking?” 

Lupin nodded agreeably. “Just precaution, I’m sure. He’s very dangerous, Kurt. Now, have some chocolate, it’ll help with the after effects. If I were you, I would change into my robes. It won’t be long until we arrive at Hogwarts.” Lupin nodded, bidding them farewell. 

Kurt folded his arms, nibbling on the chocolate, feeling his body flood with welcome warmth. “That’s my line.” 

As Lupin slid the door shut, Terry scrambled to Kurt’s side. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ll admit, I was scared for a moment there, but the worst is over. I’m feeling better, thank you.” 

Terry bit his lip. “You were kind of...twitching.”

Kurt gaped. “Did I say anything?” 

Terry subtly looked at the others. “I’ll talk to you tonight.”

Kurt frowned but nodded anyway. 

Neville coughed awkwardly as Trevor bounced around on the seats, unaware of the drama of the journey. “I guess we should change, then.” 

Susan nodded, gathering her things and leaving the compartment for the girls’ bathroom. 

As the boys changed, they were each worrying about a different thing. 

Kurt was worrying about what he saw behind his eyes when the Dementor approached. He wasn’t going to mention anything just yet, because he needed to figure out what it meant. It was the very definition of a cryptic vision and he was glad they were starting Divination this year so that he could make a start at figuring it all out. He knew that Terry and Anthony would notice something was up and vow to fight off whatever it was. Ever since first year, they had been his unofficial bodyguards. Draco Malfoy had tried to start a rivalry with just about every non-Slytherin in their year. Terry had had none of it and made it very clear he wasn’t going to tolerate Malfoy’s behaviour. He knew how defensive they got when things were troubling him, so there wasn’t any point in worrying them if he couldn’t coherently explain what was wrong. 

Neville was silently fretting about how the Dementor made him feel. It hadn’t impacted him as expressively as it had Kurt, but he didn’t appreciate the intense chill that surged through him at the mere sight of the creature. He had never seen or felt anything like it. The sheer icy cold that gripped him, the dread that made him feel like nothing good would ever happen again was not something he liked or ever wanted to feel again. His breath still misted in the cold atmosphere with the remnants of the Dementor’s effect still swirling around the compartment. He supposed that he could talk to somebody about how to get past it, perhaps Professor Lupin, who had made a good first impression on the students. 

Anthony worried about Sirius Black. Anyone who could successfully escape from Azkaban and cause a worldwide panic instilled the fear right inside his chest. It wasn’t as though he had any reason to worry personally, considering their knowledge about his relationship to Harry. Though that meant that Black could and probably would appear at Hogwarts and that wasn’t something Anthony wanted to think about, although he couldn’t quite help it. There was a strange feeling in the air that wasn’t because of the Dementors. He chuckled to himself as he wondered if he was in the beyond. 

Terry kept glancing at Kurt. The boy sat more upright that usual (and that was saying something considering his usually perfect posture), legs closed together and hands planted firmly on his lap. Only when he crossed his legs did he finally seem to relax. He was worried about how much the Dementors had rattled Kurt. The boy who was so usually the strong one, the one who could deal with everything. He supposed that everybody had their breaking points, but for some reason he could never imagine Kurt to be one of those people. He had already dealt with so much in his life and _really_ dealt with it. There was nothing inside him that Terry knew of that he had been repressing, aside from maybe what he had been talking about during his unconscious Dementor episode. He would have to have a talk with him, and ensure that everything was fine. He had a slight feeling that it wasn’t, but they would handle that when it came down to handling it. 

Susan slipped into the compartment in her Hufflepuff robes, resuming her seat. 

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. He knew her too well to know that she was hiding something from them. “Spill it, Bones.”

She sighed, fighting the smirk off her face. “This is why I hate Ravenclaw! Apparently, you weren’t the only one who passed out during the Dementor visit.”

Kurt grimaced. “I _really_ hope it’s Malfoy.”

Susan shook her head. “Sadly not. It was Harry. Hermione said that he froze when the Dementor came in and passed out same as you.”

Anthony frowned. “I’m wondering why the two of you. Out of everyone on the train heading back to Hogwarts, why just you and Harry?”

Kurt shrugged. “I’m open to theories.”

Neville paused. “Maybe the Dementor just react to childhood trauma? You guys both lost people. It could be feeding on repressed energy or something.”

Terry frowned. “Does that even make sense?” 

“Probably not,” Neville replied smoothly. “But I’d like to hear what you think about it.” 

“I don’t know.”

Kurt coughed. “I guess I could just ask Professor Dumbledore once we get to Hogwarts. You think I could get away with having a nap during the Sorting Ceremony? It’s such a snooze fest.” 

Susan smiled. “You do hate it. It’s got your two least favourite things: first years, and other people getting attention that you feel you deserve.” 

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “Are you implying I don’t deserve it, Bones?” 

She shrugged. “Not until you do something spectacular. Which, with your track record, should be around the fifth day of the year.” 

“That’s more like it,” Kurt preened at the compliment. It wasn’t untrue, but he liked hearing it nonetheless. “You guys make a great support system.”

Anthony shrugged. “It’s what we do. It’s what happens when none of us have any other friends.” 

Neville chuckled. “Wow, Anthony, way to bring down the mood.” 

They laughed at the atmosphere as the Hogwarts Express came to a sudden stop, but this time everyone was calm, because they knew they had arrived. 

Giving Hagrid a polite smile as they passed him and the first-years that gathered around him, the quintet walked to the carriages. 

Spotting Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a carriage by themselves, Kurt took his chance and clambered upon it, taking a moment to stroke the Thestral before boarding. With quizzical glances, Neville followed suit. Terry, Anthony, and Susan smiled plainly before taking their own seats. 

“So I heard you fainted,” Kurt spouted tactlessly at a weary Harry. Susan glared at Kurt.

Harry smiled weakly. “News really travels fast.” 

Kurt shrugged. “No need to be ashamed. I did too. We were just discussing what any potential connections might be.” 

Hermione nodded. “We were first trying to figure out why Harry fainted, we can figure you out afterwards.” 

Kurt gaped, looking to Neville. “Did she just?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Not like that, but Harry swore he heard a woman screaming.” 

Ron scoffed. “Good job, Hermione. Just air out all of Harry’s dirty laundry in front of every Ravenclaw we happen to come across.” 

Hermione shook her head. “If you would have let me finish, you would’ve heard me ask Kurt whether he heard any voices or any screaming.” 

As Kurt’s problem was forgotten about, Ron and Hermione took to bickering, ignoring the rest of them. 

Kurt nudged Harry with a smile. “Are they always like this?” 

Harry just nodded. “Pretty much. Are you...okay?” 

“I’m trying not to focus on it. For what it’s worth, I didn’t hear any screaming.” He fidgeted, knowing that his friends were listening and would be concerned that he hadn’t mentioned it. “Although I did see flashes of my childhood. My mother dying, school bullying, that sort of stuff. And I think I saw my dad.” 

Harry frowned. “Why is that bad?” 

“My biological dad. My mother had an affair, it was a whole big thing back then. We’ve all gotten over it, but I got a strange feeling just before I blacked out.”

Harry bit his lip in thought. “I’m no good at this stuff. We should wait until Hermione is finished telling Ron to pay more attention in Charms.” 

“That’s what they’re arguing about?” 

Harry shrugged. “Now? No idea. But it’s usually about Ron wanting to borrow her notes. I’m sorry about your mum by the way.” 

Kurt waved a hand. “That’s quite alright. Compared to your childhood trauma, mine’s a doozy.”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t do that. Don’t reduce your own pain in light of someone else’s. Just because some people may have had it worse doesn’t mean it hurts any less.” 

Kurt widened his eyes. “Where is _that_ Harry in History of Magic?”

Harry smirked. “Asleep, most likely. I’m looking forward to another year of not being able to nap because of your constant jittering.”

Their conversation finished around the same time as Ron and Hermione’s did. They looked at them expectantly. 

“Well?” Hermione glared. 

Kurt frowned. “Am I supposed to know what you’re asking?” He was grateful for Harry’s interjection. 

“We can talk about this another time.”

Kurt turned back to his friends. “So there seems to be some kind of connection to childhood. I’m going to go to the library tomorrow after breakfast and do some research.” 

“Good to know that Dementors haven’t impacted your skill at being a nerd,” Neville quipped.

“Nothing can keep me away from a library, Neville. I’ll probably be reading at my own funeral.” 

The eight third-years continued their separate discussions until the carriage dropped them off at the main castle entrance. They knew the drill by now. Kurt, Terry, and Anthony would part ways with the others and sit at the feast. Neville slipped into step behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione to sit with them, while Susan was perfectly content about sitting by herself during the Feast. She would make casual conversation with Ernie MacMillan whilst eating, though. 

“I hope the first years aren’t annoying,” Kurt huffed as they took their places on the stretched bench they called a table. 

Anthony shrugged. “You were a first year once.” 

“Yes, but I wasn’t annoying,” Kurt retorted quickly. He sat between the boys, as had become their tradition of sorts. It wasn’t so much tradition as it was how they had been placed in first year and it had just stuck out of them not wanting to disrupt a potential pattern. 

They watched the Sorting Ceremony with vacant expressions. Kurt had a petty tradition of only clapping for the Ravenclaw students, he had even booed a small Gryffindor girl on the way to her seat. Anthony and Susan had berated him for it, but Terry had secretly found it hilarious. 

Professor Dumbledore turned to address the crowd. “Good evening, students new and old. Welcome to another year of learning and wonder. I hope you’re all sufficiently prepared for the approaching academic year. First years, I hope you will all settle in with relative ease. Senior students, I implore you to look back upon your own youth, and remember that anxious feeling that you had and help the first-years to get acclimatised. 

“An additional note, this year due to the precarious state of Wizarding Britain, the Ministry has seen fit to station Dementors at the borders of the grounds. They are magically reinforced, of course, but a little extra security never hurt anybody. They are under strict orders not to approach the castle, though, so you should not feel alarmed in any way by their presence. My apologies to those of you caught unawares on the Hogwarts Express.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Does he have to know everything?” 

Anthony smirked. “I know the feeling.” 

As Kurt nudged the boy, his eyes landed upon Draco Malfoy, who smirked at him, but not in the way Anthony had been, it was laced with mischief. 

Kurt turned around and locked eyes with Harry, who waved a hand, dismissing the Slytherin boy. Kurt gave him a quick nod before realising the feast had been served. 

Draco’s attention had been redirected too, something Kurt was happy to discover. 

As Terry practically dove headfirst into the bread rolls, Kurt collected an assortment of healthier foods on his plate, giving the boy a knowing glance. 

Terry shrugged. “It’s the opening feast, give me a pass.” 

“It’s not like you ever listen to my dietary advice. Eat your rolls.” 

They ate in a content silence before being ushered by the Ravenclaw prefect to their common room and dormitory for the year.

* * *

 

Kurt, Terry, and Anthony were pleased to learn that they would be keeping their old dormitory from the previous year. They were accustomed to it, it would help for an easier transition back into schooling. Kurt had spent the summer in the Muggle world, and it was always jarring whenever he had to leave it for the wizarding world, the two being quite the polar opposites. 

The adjustment into their dorm was smooth as usual, their stuff already packed neatly away. Kurt replaced the old photos he kept on his bedside table with some updated ones (he had finally gotten Finn to pose for a nice one). They reclaimed their beds from the previous year and changed into their sleepwear. Anthony, to nobody’s surprise, fall asleep almost instantly, but Kurt’s mind was buzzing with the events from the day. 

“Can’t sleep?” Terry whispered from his place on the bed next to him. 

Kurt shrugged. “I shouldn’t be too surprised. I don’t sleep well even when I’m content. My anxiety is flaring up worse than usual about these Dementors.” 

Terry got out of bed and stood up. “Okay, scoot over.” He padded over to Kurt’s bed and got in next to him. It was a thing that had started after the troll debacle in their first year. Kurt had almost been crushed by a piece of falling debris and suffered from nightmares for a short time afterwards. Terry had found that the only way that Kurt would settle was a quick discussion and then stroking his hair, something he maintained he only let Terry do in times of trouble. 

Kurt turned to face the other boy. “My aversion to the Dementors are the only things that reading won’t be able to solve. I have to figure out why I’m so affected by them, and also how to _stop_ being so affected by them. Not to mention how to get rid of them and—.” 

“Kurt, slow down,” Terry put a hand on his arm. “You’re not going to figure out all of those things tonight. I would suggest going to see Professor Dumbledore, and then maybe Professor Lupin. If worst comes to worst, just always carry chocolate around with you.” 

“And just what would my dietician say?” 

Terry stared. “You don’t actually have a dietician, do you?” 

Kurt smiled. “No, but I’m committed to the bit. You’re right, though. Thank you.” 

Terry dipped his head. “Do you want to talk about the train?”

“You mean what I was mumbling while unconscious?” 

Terry grimaced. “Yes.”

Kurt nodded. 

“It wasn’t all that coherent, but I just used what I already know about you to put it together. You kept muttering absent words and phrases, like “stop” and “love me” and “she’s dead”. 

Kurt shrugged. “I did see my mother, so that’s not particularly surprising. What got you so worried?” 

Terry paused for a _long_ moment. “There was a moment. Trevor escaped and Neville went to find him, and Anthony and Susan went to get Professor Lupin to help you. It was just us. You seemed to go into hyperdrive with your words. You were talking about your mother, your father, both of them, and then…” 

“You can say it.” 

“You were asking someone called Noah to stop hurting you.” 

Kurt swallowed heavily. “Noah was my worst childhood tormentor. He did all kinds of things to me. Right up until my first bout of accidental magic flared up. He would hit me, take my things, and one time he…pushed me into the lake and held me under. I was lucky my magic kicked in and saved me. Not that I knew that’s what it was at the time.” 

Terry felt his body grow heavy, out of sadness and a desire to give this Noah person a swift hex to the face. “Kurt, I’m so sorry. That’s why you don’t like swimming.” 

Kurt nodded. “I’ve overcome a lot of things, but water isn’t something I’m particularly fond of. It was the feeling of being held down, being unable to breathe or move, it just shook me to my core. I don’t remember seeing that while I was out, though.” 

“I guess that’s good.” 

“Thank you for telling me. Was there anything else?” 

Terry remembered something else and smiled softly. “You did say my name at one point. I thought you were conscious, but you weren’t. That was when Professor Lupin came in.” 

“Terry…”

Terry shrugged. “I know we’re best friends, but it was nice. It meant a lot to know that I’m someone that comes to your mind in times of distress.” 

“What can I say? You’ve had a very profound impact on me these past two years.”

“I don’t know what I’d be doing if we weren’t friends.” 

Kurt chuckled. “Probably trying to find ways to get Cho Chang to date you.” 

Terry smirked. “Like you wouldn’t drop everything if Cedric Diggory so much as looked in your direction.” 

Kurt fought off his blush. “I’ll have you know he’s looked in my direction several times. One time he was just waving to someone behind me, but that’s beside the point.”

“Sure it is.” 

Kurt kicked Terry’s leg gently. They lay there in a perfect, harmonious, silence until both of them drifted off, Terry conveniently forgetting to return to his own four-poster bed.

* * *

 

The next morning, Kurt found himself sat opposite Professor Dumbledore. His natural instinct was to be surprised about how Professor Dumbledore knew that he was going to be wanting to set up a meeting between the two of them. With more rational thought, Kurt realised that he should never be surprised by Professor Dumbledore’s brilliant mind. 

“Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. I hope your summer treated you well.” 

Dumbledore nodded. “It was quite pleasant, thank you. I trust you know why I requested your presence this morning?” 

“I don’t suppose it was to save me from the bleak horror of Divination, was it?” Kurt let a slight smirk play as his lips before remembering he was opposite an authority figure. 

“Alas not, Mr. Hummel. I will be having this conversation with Mr. Potter shortly, but I wanted to discuss what transpired on the Hogwarts Express.”

It wasn’t like it was some big shock, so Kurt just nodded, launching into the story. 

“It was very fast. The train windows iced up, everyone was leaving their compartments wondering what was happening. Then the air just snapped and went cold. We were all scared, the Dementor just came in and it _looked_ at me. I don’t really know if they have eyes or whatever, but it pierced right through me. We haven’t learned about them yet, so I’m not completely sure what they do, but I saw these images of my childhood in my mind, and every bad thing that had ever happened to me just came rushing back. I started to lose sight of things, like I’d never remember what happiness felt like again. And then I fainted.”

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. “Is that all?” 

Kurt fidgeted. “I didn’t find out until last night that I’d been speaking while I was unconscious, mumbling words and fragmented sentences, things I associated with stress or sadness, or danger.”

Dumbledore nodded. “I know that Professor Lupin is going to debrief you all about the basics of what Dementors are and what they do, but I’ll say this for now. Dementors are prison guards for a reason, Kurt. They’re unfeeling, and they feed on a person’s happiness. It’s why they’re reserved for Azkaban. They can stop you in your tracks, remove your joy, and render you incoherent. And when really necessary, they can remove your _soul_.” 

Kurt felt a chill ripple through his body. He absently wondered if there was a Dementor present, but then he realised that it was Dumbledore’s silky voice and the harrowing words he spoke. “That…really doesn’t help. If they’re going to be stationed at every entrance to the school, they’d better be under control.” 

Dumbledore smiled. “I appreciate your boldness, Kurt, but I can assure you that every facet of their security detail is overseen by me personally. You will not have to worry about them.”

Kurt fidgeted with his bag strap under the desk. “Thank you. I suppose I should at least try to turn up to Divination, even if I am a little late.” 

Professor Dumbledore drummed his fingers on the desk. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t continue discussing the year ahead. What are you first impressions of Professor Lupin?” 

Kurt frowned but let it go, not wanting to get into that now. “He seems competent, unlike the other two. He knew exactly how to deal with the Dementors and he has good bedside manner.” 

Dumbledore bowed his head proudly. “I received your angry memo.”

“I’m just surprised you didn’t receive more.” 

“I’m not sure that any other student possesses the temerity to pen such an aggressive letter to their Headmaster.” 

Kurt shrugged. “You’re fallible, just like the rest of us. You’re a brilliant wizard, but you made a mistake. You needed to be corrected.” 

Dumbledore shook his head. “There aren’t many people like you, Mr. Hummel.” 

“Oh, I know,” Kurt smirked, wondering what he might have missed on that first day of Divination.


End file.
